


Rétablir l'harmonie

by malurette



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: David semblait capable de rectifier jusqu'aux erreurs du destin.
Kudos: 1





	Rétablir l'harmonie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Rétablir l'harmonie perdue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tanakh/Premier Testament  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Saül et David  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** les personnages et leur histoire sont dans le domaine public, et la première phrase est inspirée d'un texte de Leonard Cohen ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random (en musique, une technique d'harmonie classique)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Livre de Samuel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On dit qu’il existe un accord secret que David savait jouer, qui plaisait au Seigneur l’Éternel son Dieu, et aussi à son seigneur séculier, son roi et maître. David était capable d’inventer de nouvelles harmonies, de transformer un début apparemment discordant selon les critères classiques en une mélodie magnifique. Les cordes de sa harpe vibraient au rythme du cœur de Saül, imitant sa folie, ses coups de sang, et les calmant, rectifiant le seul obstacle à son règne glorieux. 

Sa musique belle entre toute était ainsi particulièrement précieuse au roi qui aurait tout fait pour la garder pour lui seul.


End file.
